Dealing With It
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. Sarah/Oliver. Miley gets sick and everyone tries to figure out what's wrong.
1. Miley's Sick

**AN: This is going to be a really short multi-chapter story, and it's about something that I've been through in my own life. **

Miley groaned as she layed down on the couch, and felt her body ache all over.

She had been really sick lately, and lately means the last two or three weeks, and she didn't have any idea what was wrong with her.

Lilly and Oliver came charging into her house, stopping short when they saw her.

They had been on vacation with Lilly's family, and hadn't been around since right before Miley got sick, so they were standing there looking like they had never seen her before.

"Miles, what's wrong, you look horrible" Lilly said, walking over the the couch and sitting next to her.

"Thanks a lot for that one, and I'm fine" Miley mumbled, not wanting the other girl to be worried about her.

"Miley, how much weight have you lost in the last three weeks, you look like you're only about 90 pounds, and I know you were never the heaviest person in the world, but you look scary skinny" Oliver said.

"I know, I don't know, just hush up so I can relax" Miley said, and Lilly put a hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever, have you went to the doctors or anything Miles, you really should if you haven't" Lilly said, taking her hand away.

"Look, I am fine, and yes I have been to the doctors, and they couldn't find anything wrong, and now my whole family thinks i'm depressed about something and i'm just not telling them" Miley said, and Lilly could hear the anger in her voice.

"Oliver, go to my house and tell my mom that I'm staying here and ask her to bring me some clothes" Lilly said, and Oliver nodded and ran out.

"You don't have to stay here" Miley said, as Lilly turned on the TV.

"But I want to" Lilly stated, and moved Miley's head into her lap.

**AN: I went through everything Miley is. Only thing is, I didn't have a Lilly to help me out. so I hope you guys will like this story**


	2. Getting Worse

**AN: Chapter 2!**

It was a week later, and Miley limped downstairs and plopped on the couch again.

That's where she had been most of the time lately, and shortly after her, Lilly came walking downstairs, and lifted Miley's head up, laying her head on her lap.

"Miles, oh my god look at your leg" Lilly whispered, looking at Miley's leg, which was exposed by her capri pants.

"Yeah" Miley mumbled, not wanting to lift her head up.

Her leg had swollen up, to where it was about twice it's normal size. Lilly ran her fingers up and down her leg, and Miley let out a forced laugh.

"That tickles" she muttered.

"Miley, this is serious, we have to take you to the doctors again" Lilly said, now running her hand through Miley's hair, which had lost it's usaul shine, and had started to thin a little.

"Lils, they didn't find anything the first time, their not going to find anything now" Miley said, rolling her eyes a little.

"Miley, there's something seriously wrong here, you're not you anymore, you don't even look like you anymore, I just want my funny, hyper best friend back" Lilly said, and Miley could hear the worry in her voice, and see it in her eyes.

"Go ask my dad to call the doctor" she said, and Lilly nodded and lightly moved her head back onto the couch, and ran into Robbie's office.

"Hey Mr.S" she said, and Robbie looked up quickly, and Lilly could see that he too had been so worried about Miley that it was taking a toll on his own health.

"Hey there Lilly, did your mom bring you more clothes, you know, pretty soon your whole house is going to be over here" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Lilly hadn't left since she had first voulentered to stay a week ago, and since it was summer, no one really minded all that much.

"Yeah, anyway, can you call the doctor and see if they can fit Miley in today, her leg is swollen, and something more is wrong, maybe they can find something now" Lilly said.

Right away, Robbie picked up the phone, and after about five minutes of talking, hung it back up again.

"She has an apointment in half an hour, but you have to get her dressed" Robbie said, simply because everytime he tried to do something for Miley, she would snap at him.

"No problem" Lilly said, running back out to the living room.

"Miles, we have to go upstairs and get you dressed" Lilly said, and Miley shook her head.

"No way, I am not walking back up those stairs" she said, still shaking her head.

Lilly rolled her eyes and lightly lifted Miley up off the couch, holding her bridal style as they started towards the stairs.

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, and rested her head on her shoulder.

**AN: Are you guys liking it so far? I hope so.**


	3. To The Hospital

**AN: Sorry about the fast updates, but I want to get this done so bad. Chapter 3!**

They arrived at the doctors and walked into the office.

The doctor took one look at Miley's leg, and seemed to be happy that she had gotten worse, and he smiled and walked back out to talk to one of his nurses.

"Ok, since you've gotten worse, I think I finnally have enough to admit you to the hosptial, and that way, it'll be easier to figure out what's wrong" he said, once he came back into the room.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals" Miley mumbled. Lilly grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, and felt her relax a little.

An ambulance came to pick Miley up and everything, and this caused the girl to roll her eyes and start muttering under her breath.

"Is this really that nessecary" she asked Lilly.

"You know, if you're not deatly ill, it's accualy really fun riding in one of these things" Lilly said, as she climbed into the back with Miley.

Robbie had agreed to follow them in his car.

"Shush your mouth Lilly" Miley said, as she laughed a little.

"Nice to see you still have a little bit of the old Miley in there somewhere" Lilly said, and the EMT looked at them for a second, before shaking her head.

"Ok, only about five more minutes till we get there" she said.

Lilly nodded and thanked her.

"Are you ready to find out what's wrong?" she then asked Miley, who shrugged.

"I don't really know, it's been going on for a month ya know, I don't even know anymore" she mumbled, and fell asleep slowley.

Lilly smiled down at her.

**AN: Almost there.**


	4. Finding Out

**AN: Chapter 4!!**

When Miley woke up, she was laying in a hospital bed, and Lilly was asleep on the large chair that was placed in the middle of the room.

"Where the heck am I?" she asked herself, just as Lilly's eyes opened.

"You're at the children's hospital, they didn't have the right doctors to treat you at the other place, ya know, I didn't know you sleep that long" Lilly said, holding back a chuckle.

Miley groaned a little and tried to roll over.

"You have an IV in your right arm, be careful, god I don't want to see them give you another one of those things" Lilly said, as she helped Miley.

One of the doctors came in and smiled at them both.

"I'm Doctor Johnston, you know what, no, I'm Jordan, and we think we found out what's wrong with you Miley" she said, looking at Miley's leg.

"What's wrong with her?" Robbie asked, standing up from where he was sitting next to Lilly.

"We've found that she has something called Crohns Disease, and it attacks the protien in you're body, makes it so it's not absorded properly, and the colon messes up quite a bit too" Jordan said, looking for reactions.

"What exactly do you have to do to treat that?" Lilly asked, and Robbie nodded his head.

"Well, we'll have to give her protien through her IV, and make sure she gets plenty of it from her food, which we will have to talk about" Jordan said, looking at Miley.

"You're going to take away my chocolate, aren't ya?" Miley asked, and Lilly smiled a little.

Jordan laughed.

"No, but you'll have to cut back, less greasy foods, less spicy foods, more things like mashed potatos and steak, less things like fries and chicken fingers" Jordan said.

Miley nodded as the doctor walked out.

This was going to be a long night.

**AN: There, now maybe My personal rose will leave me alone about what's wrong with her lmao. At the end of this, I'll be posting a chapter about Crohn's. It is something I have, and I want to inform people about it.**


	5. Dreams and Ripped IV's

**AN: Chapter 5!!**

_"Lilly, look, I have something really important to tell you" Miley said, as she at on her bed._

_They were at her house, and Lilly smiled and sat down next to her, and put her hand over Miley's in a comforting way, and Miley smiled too._

_"Lilly, I think I'm in love with you" she muttered, looking at her feet._

_She felt Lilly put two fingers under her chin and lightly push up her face, so they were now face to face._

_Lilly moved in a little closer and just as their lips were about to touch..._

Miley sat up in her hospital bed, and felt a pain shoot threw her arm, and yelped in pain, causing Lilly to jolt awake.

"Aw, you pulled your IV out, how'd you do that, god Miles" she yelled, hitting the nurse button, and talking quickly into the speaker.

She then grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to the bend of Miley's arm, trying to stop the bleeding that had started.

"You big dork, how'd you manage to do that, you big dork" Lilly repeated, worry etched all over her features, and Miley still looked shell-shocked, and she didn't move or say anything.

"Miles, Miley" Lilly said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Miley kept staring straight ahead and didn't say anything to the girl.

A nurse came in and put a bandage over the small hole in Miley's arm, and started getting ready to put in another IV.

"Gosh, you were asleep last time, if it hurts, just squeeze my hand, ok?" Lilly asked, hoping that this would get a response from Miley.

The other girl finally registered what she was saying and looked at the needle.

"Gah!" she yelled.

"Miley, relax, they have to put it in, it's not like she wants to hurt you" Lilly said, running her fingers through Miley's hair, and the other girl calmed down.

"You were asleep last time I came in, my name's Emily, and she's right, we don't enjoy hurting you kids, we know it does hurt, but we can't do much about it" the nurse said.

Miley nodded and held out her other arm.

Emily looked around on her arm for a second, before turning it over and looking at the top of her hand. She tapped a vien on her hand and smiled.

She took out a needle, and counted down from three.

Miley flinched as the needle entered her hand, but as Emily re-hooked her IV, she relaxed and let go of Lilly's hand.

"That wasn't so bad" Miley said, smiling at Emily, then at Lilly.

"See?" Lilly asked, and Miley nodded her head.

Emily left the room, and Lilly looked Miley straight in the eyes.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" she asked, and Miley's eyes widened.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Oh, you all love it!**


	6. Talking

**AN: I'm sick, so if I don't update as much as normal, sorry.**

"I-i was dreaming about...umm..." Miley mumbled, as she tried racking her brain for a good lie, which apparently, she was no good at.

"You're a lousy lier, what were you dreaming about?" Lilly asked, a frown on her face.

"I'd tell you, but then you would hate me, and I don't want you to" Miley said, and Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"I could never hate you Miley, get that through your thick skull and maybe we can make some progress here" she said, as she lightly patted Miley on the head.

"My skull is not thick" Miley mumbled.

"Miley, come on, what were you dreaming about that caused you to sit up so fast that you pulled your IV clean out of your arm, it had to be something" Lilly said.

"You" Miley mumbled.

"Ok, that's a start, what about me, Miles, this is important to you, that's obvious to anyone with half a brain, and you're keeping a secret, which we agreed not to do anymore" Lilly said.

"You're not supposed to be this smart" Miley said, and Lilly laughed.

"Come on" she said, and Miley opened her mouth to speak, just as the door to her room opened.

"Triple O is back, and your dad told me to bring you this" Oliver said, holding out Beary.

"BEARY!!" Miley yelled, as she snatched the bear out of his hands and hugged it close to her.

Sarah came in with him, and Miley started talking to them both, causing Lilly to sigh.

"I guess we'll talk later" she mumbled.


	7. Getting It Together

**AN: Woot.**

After Oliver and Sarah had left, Lilly looked Miley square in the eye.

"Alright, you were saved by the doughnut once, but now we are going to talk about that dream of yours little missy" she said, and Miley blushed.

"Come on, I thought we told each other everything" Lilly begged.

"I w-was dreaming about you" Miley said, and Lilly groaned.

"We've established that part" she said, and Miley couldn't help but smile a little.

"You're going to hate me, no matter how much you say you won't, you will, and I know it" Miley said.

"Miley, just say it" Lilly said, as she sat on the side of the bed next to Miley.

"Your leg has gone down quite a bit" she said, rubbing her hands up and down the other girl's leg.

"It's all that stupid medicine that makes you pee, I swear" Miley mumbled, and Lilly layed down next to her, after making sure that it wasn't her side with the IV.

Miley turned her head and smiled at her best friend, and felt her heart give a jolt.

She leaned a little closer, and before she even knew what was happening, she and Lilly were kissing.

When they pulled away, Miley blushed and tried to jump up, but Lilly grabbed her quickly.

"No, you're not pulling that out again!" Lilly yelled, holding her arms down.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, I really didn't, well no, I did, that's what that dream was about, and I'm sorry if you hate me, but I really hope you don't, cause I couldn't deal wi-" Miley rambled, but Lilly stopped her by kissing her again.

"Miles, shut up" Lilly said.

"So...you don't hate me?" Miley asked.

"No, I love you, you big dork" Lilly teased, and Miley blushed.

"Love you too" Miley said, just as Emily came in to take her vitals.

"Do you ever go home?" she asked Lilly.

"Nope, everything I want is right here, and I'm not leaving till she does" Lilly said, grabbing Miley's hand and climbing off the bed.

**AN: One or two more chapters.**


	8. Finally Home

**AN: Wow, this story has gotten a great feedback! I enjoyed writing it, because it's about something I'm going through, and I want everyone to know about it.**

Lilly woke up the next morning, and saw Miley smiling at her.

"Look at my leg!" she yelled, and Lilly smiled and got up, lifting up the blanket a little.

"Oh my god, it's almost back to it's normal size, Miles, that's awesome!" Lilly yelled, and Miley smiled brightly, and she looked awful proud of herself.

"And with all the protien that I've been eating, the doctor said that my levels of that were back up, they said as soon as my leg goes down, I can go home!" Miley yelled.

Lilly squeled and hugged her.

"Miley, medicine time!" Emily yelled, coming into her room, holding a small orange juice, and a few pills in her hand.

"Aw, come on!" Miley yelled, and Emily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Relax, it's only a couple pills, it's not even that big of a deal" she said, as she handed Miley the medicine and the orange juice. Miley looked at the pills and stuck her tounge out, but took them.

"There, see, no big deal, oh, and it's 8, did you already eat breakfast?" Emily asked, and Miley shook her head.

Emily handed her the cafiteria menu and walked out of the room, and Lilly looked it over with her, and Miley decided that she wanted waffles, and Lilly smirked.

"Order a hash brown patty too" she said, and Miley scrunched up her nose.

"Why?" she asked, and Lilly looked at her like she was stupid or something.

"Because, that way, we can share, and I won't have to walk all the way downstairs to get breakfast, and you can just split those waffles with me" she said.

Miley rolled her eyes, but nodded.

The next day, the doctor came in and smiled at Miley.

"Let's weigh you, see if that leg went down anymore, and if it did, you'll get to go home today" he said, and Robbie smiled.

Miley got up out of bed, which was a lot easier then it was when she had first gotten here, and stepped onto the scale, and when she saw what it read, she smiled brightly at Lilly.

"It went down another five pounds!" she yelled.

The doctor smiled.

"You're back to your normal weight, which means that you are finally out of here, all your dad has to do is fill out the paper work, and get your presciptions filled downstairs, and you'll have to come back once every two months for your IV medication" he said.

Miley nodded her head.

"Alright Miles, looks like we're finally going home" Robbie said, as they walked downstairs, Lilly close behind.

"Hey Lils?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, me and Lilly are kinda...well you know what I talked to you about, right, about how I thought that I might have a crush on Lilly, well it turns out that she likes me back, and now we're kinda together" Miley said.

Lilly's eyes widened.

"That's great bud, bout tme!" Robbie yelled, as Miley got into the car.

Lilly took out her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number, and waited for him to pick up as she climbed in next to Miley.

"Oliver, meet me at Mileys house, bring Sarah with you, I've got a surprise!" Lilly yelled into the phone, then hung up.

"Nice one Lils" Miley said, as she layed her head on Lilly's shoulder, and they talked the whole hour ride home, although Miley did notice her dad smiling back at them every so often.

As they pulled into the driveway of Miley's house, they saw Oliver and Sarah talking on the front porch.

They both climbed out of the car, and walked slowly up to the two teens, and Miley tapped Oliver on the shouler, and he spun around, and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Miley!" he yelled, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Oliver, Ollie, put her down!" Sarah yelled, and as soon as Oliver put Miley down, she hugged her tightly.

"It's great to be home" Miley said, laughing as Jackson came charging outside and hugged her tightly, yelling about how happy he was to have her home.

**AN: This was the end of my story. Sadly. But I will be posting one last chapter about Crohns Disease.**


	9. Information

**AN: This is just a little bit of information on Crohn's Disease. Please read it and learn something about a disease that is very rare in children, but can be deadly if not treated right.**

What most people don't know is, Crohn's is really rare in children, and is mostly found in adults.

_While Crohn's disease is often diagnosed in early adulthood, it can also appear earlier and affect children. About 150,000 of the approximately 1.4 million patients with IBD in the United States are among children under age 17._

Children ussaly have it harder then adults with this disease, because when they are growing up, they are forming relationships that could last a lifetime, and being sick, and in the hospital most of the time, doesn't help them form these.

_All Crohn's patients must deal with symptoms side effects and emotional stress, yet children face other obstacles — the kinds of obstacles that make the already hard task of simply growing up just a little more difficult. _

_At a time when children are forming relationships, deciding on what sports to play, or what activities to pursue and when there is the added pressure from school, family and peer groups, the burden of Crohn's disease symptoms may have a significant effect on a child's self-esteem and motivation to do things._

Adults with Crohn's often don't appear to be sick, but children will appear to be sick, and even face growth problems.

_Many adults with Crohn's disease may not always appear sick, fatigued or underweight, particularly if their symptoms are mild to moderate. However, children with Crohn's disease can face growth problems as a result of poor of nutrients during the digestive process. They may tend to be underweight or small-boned. They may also feel tired and unable to stay as active as their peers and friends._

Symptoms can change the way kids act towards friends, teachers, family, and others.

_These differences in appearance and energy, as well as an overall anxiety over symptoms, can affect the way children relate to their parents, teachers, friends, and family. They may feel insecure, misunderstood, or inadequate in some way. They may feel left out of the social setting since they may not be able to participate in sports or other activities because of their disease. The normal pressures of school, social, and family life become more burdensome for a child with Crohn's disease._

Treatments for adult and children for Crohn's are the pretty much the same, although you have to be careful what treatments you give children.

_Treatment options for pediatric Crohn's disease are similar to those for adult Crohn's disease since the therapeutic goals remain the same. Physicians may opt for drug therapies such as corticosteroids, although these drugs may actually interfere with bone growth, cause problems such as acne, and result in excess body fat._

_Physicians may also attempt to manage pediatric Crohn's symptoms with manipulation of diet or, as in adult Crohn's, with surgery. _

_There has also been success in the use of biologic therapy in pediatric Crohn's patients. By quickly relieving inflammation and helping to control symptoms, biologic therapy may allow for more healthy development in children with Crohn's, and may reduce or eliminate the need for steroids._

_A physician will determine the appropriate treatment for a child based on the child's age, overall health, and medical history. He or she will also assess the extent of the disease, as well as the child's tolerance for specific medications or procedures. Parents should thoroughly discuss with their child's physician the most beneficial and appropriate course of treatment._

**AN: There's the real facts on Crohn's. A lot of people don't think it's that much to go through. But they can't say they've been through it, like I can.**


End file.
